The commercialization of germplasm and traits typically involves evaluating a number of lines of plants by screening these plants by transforming the plants and then collecting evaluation data for the transformed plants. The evaluation data is then used to identify which of the lines are of interest and suitable for subsequent commercialization or precommercialization activities. The evaluation data may include data regarding the efficacy of the transgene (how well the desired phenotype is expressed) and the overall agronomic performance of the line. Significant resources are expended in performing this process.
What is needed is a method which can reduce the time and costs associated with performing actual transformations.